Announcement
by cg2006
Summary: When Edward Elric and Roy Mustang announced that they were dating, well...it was quite a big of a surprise. [Implied RoyEd, friendly EdWin, one shot]


Yes! Another little drabble random oneshot by me! Heh! Only it's a FMA one. :3 my first one sucked, I know. It was just stupid.

Well, here's my other one! I, um, hope I got the ranks right. I had to research...a lot. And I didn't try to put them in order highest rank to lowest, because obviously, this wouldn't be right. Anyway. ONWARD!!!!!

Oh, right, a P.S. Because Al is Ed's brother, he got to know first. Well, actually, third, but...So. ONWARD!!!!! again.

* * *

When Edward Elric and Roy Mustang announced that they were dating, well...it was quite a big of a surprise. 

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye spilled a cup of coffee over Mustang's unfinished paperwork.

Major Armstrong's glimmering pink sparkles fell and hit the ground like a dud.

Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes actually stopped babbling about Elycia's (sp?) cuteness for once, and stared at the two as his glasses slid down his nose.

Sergeant Mayor Kain Fuery's hold on Black Hayate was released.

Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda didn't even notice the little puppy sniffing around his pant leg.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc's lighter clattered to the ground, and the precious cigarette followed after.

Warrant Officer Vato Falman dropped his serious look when his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Seriously.

Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and, of course, Sergeant Denny Brosh happened to be walking by and over heard the announcement. Ross dropped her coffee also, and Brosh's expression resembled Falman's quite accurately.

The couple chuckled nervously at the awkward silence.

"Um, we'll...be going now..." Mustang said, and steered the petite blond and himself away. Ed waved weakly behind him, and then, when they were out of sight and hearing range, he covered his face with his hands.

"And I still have to tell Winry and Aunt Pinako..." he moaned. Roy patted his head sympathetically.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my," Pinako said lightly as she washed the dishes.

"YOU'RE DATING _WHO_?!!!"

Ed and Roy were glad she only had a handful of nails at the moment, and not a destructive hammer or one of her deadly wrenches.

"She's as good at those as Riza is at guns," Roy murmured. Ed agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks went by, and naturally, everyone started to take their relationship as a solid, full metal fact, and not some prank. Some people still had a little problem adjusting though.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Edward and Alphonse decided to stay at home in Risembool for the meantime. Al was out getting groceries for Pinako, and the older brother reclined on his bed. He watched the clouds outside his window and hoped that his boyfriend hadn't gotten shot down yet for slacking on the paperwork. Ed chuckled.

_Knock knock._

The blond sat up and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," was the reply. Ed inwardly laughed. No matter, he knew the voice anyway.

"Come in," he said. The door opened quietly to reveal Winry, holding a hair brush.

"Hello...Ed," she greeted awkwardly.

"...Hi...?"

Winry tilted her head down, as if in embarrassment or shyness.

"Um...may I...may I braid your hair?"

Ed blinked at the odd request. "Uh, well, thanks, Winry, but it's okay, I can do it myself. Really."

Winry's head shot up, and her eyes seemed to flash.

"LET ME BRAID YOUR HAIR?!!!"

"OKAY, _OKAY_!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed sat on the floor with his human arm sitting limp on his automail knee, while Winry sat on the bed and brushed Ed's long golden blond hair. The air seemed rather awkward.

"Um...so...how is it with you and Roy?" Winry asked to break the silence. The other blond was again startled by another odd question.

"Erm, it's fine..." he said slowly.

"Okay," Winry said lightly. She parted the golden hair into three sections at the base of his neck.

"Winry?"

"Hm?"

"Um, are you...sure you're okay with him and me together?" Ed asked. "You just seem kind of...distant since we, um, told you we were...together."

"I-I'm fine with it," Winry said, her voice sounding high pitched. She was done braiding, and was about to tie it off when Ed leaned forward and his hair fell out of her grasp. He turned around to face Winry.

"Look, I'm sorry...I just am. It...well, who knew it would turn out this way? I was sure I hated him. I'm really sorry if you feel uncomfortable about this, but..."

"It's fine," Winry assured. "Really." She smiled weakly. "It's just the kind of thing that takes adjusting to, you know?" Winry fingered the strands of hair that fell over Ed's eyes. She whispered, "It's just strange to think that you really were also the little boy who fought over who would marry me with Al."

Ed chuckled, and Winry couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"Well, times change, I guess," he said. He gently took a hold of Winry's pale hands. "So I guess Al's the lucky winner?"

They both shared another warm laugh. Winry turned him around so his back was to her again, and proceeded to re-plait his hair.

"There, done," she said, when she finished. Ed did not turn around.

"Hey...?"

"You're not troubled just because Roy's a guy, right?"

"N-no! Ed, I already sa--" He turned around, and met Winry's eyes.

"It's because he killed your parents, isn't it?"

Winry blinked, and her eyes began to water. Ed quietly got up and hugged her in a comforting manner. Winry shielded her face with her hands as she sobbed at the mention of her parents.

"He's not really that kind of guy. It was an order. He had to, you know that, don't you? He told us that was the thing he hated about the military; those stupid orders to kill people, innocent or not."

Winry sniffled, and uncovered her face to wipe her tears away. She took a few breaths to compose herself. Then she lightly whapped Ed with a hand and a smile on her face.

"Silly. I know that. I do. And I have no problem with you being with Roy. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Edward was grateful for having a friend like Winry.

* * *

Was it good for my second FMA oneshot? (looks hopeful) Please don't squash my rare hopes; review with comments on it? Maybe corrections? I haven't seen FMA since ...a while, really, lol.

Honestly though, I'm surprisingly pretty pleased with it. :) Well, as long as anyone reading this enjoyed it, then I'm happy. WE'RE ALL A HAPPY HAPPY FAMILY!!!!!! cough. I was just kidding.


End file.
